


Revenge is best served over the blood-pit, but the baths will do

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Mord'Sith Content, Mord'Sith Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: After stealing something precious from Cara, Denna is forced to deal with the consequences of her actions.





	Revenge is best served over the blood-pit, but the baths will do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2011, added to AO3 in 01/2019

  
  
  
  
Today was the final day.  
  
  
  
The day Cara's pet would finally break under her relentless training, and she therefore show beyond doubt to her sisters how worthy she was to become a true Mord'Sith. Finally, they would have to acknowledge her as one of their own and show her the recognition she deserved. Without a break Cara had been training her pet in her waking hours, she actually thought he might be broken the day before, but he turned out to be more resistant and resiliant than she had given him credit for. But no matter, before long he would cry out only for his Mistress. _For her._  
  
  
  
And today was going to be that particular day.  
  
  
  
Already shivering in anticipation, Cara made her way through the winding hallways, took the stairwell down to the torch illuminated dungeons. The closer she came, the louder and intense became the sounds of whining Agiels and cries of pain and agony. Faltering in her step as she recognized a voice, this distinctive howling scream. Cara quickened her pace and just as she turned around the final corner, she saw it.  
  
  
  
Triana training her pet.  
  
  
  
Bridging the final distance between them, Cara's stern gaze found the dark-brown eyes of her sister. "What in the Keeper's name do you think you are doing? This is my pet! She hissed out between clenched teeth, scarcely able to contain the fury rising to the surface as her hand clutched provocatively her Agiel.  
  
  
  
Triana only smiled smugly. "Obviously... you are not able to perform your duties to everyone's satisfaction."  


Cara's desperate grip on her Agiel tightened so hard that her knuckles turned white beneath the soft leather of her gloves.  
  
  
"I was ordered to train your pet." Triana continued and glanced over to the man hanging in iron chains from the ceiling, adoring his maltreated body that was covered all over with bloody bruises, then met Cara's blazing eyes once again. With a piteous sigh on her lips, she taunted, " He downright begged me to break him. And I... granted his desperate wish. Didn't I, my pet? "  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mistress!" came the muffled reply from the condemned man, as he choked wetly on his own blood.  
  
  
  
Anger turned into raging outrage, crashing wildly against the walls of Cara's rapidly waning self-control. It was too much. Humiliation struck viciously like a sleek blade to the heart. The moment Cara lost her temper was as she watched Triana's self-satisfied grin broaden even wider. Her Agiel whined and with a brutal strike to the face the brunette crashed hard against the stone floor.  
  
  
  
"Who ordered you to train my pet?" Cara choked out, blazing with rage.  
  
  
  
Triana looked up, an elusive expression on her face as she wiped at the blood running down her chin with the back of her hand.  
  
  
  
_" Denna."_  
  
  
  
In the blink of an eye, Cara turned on her heel and hastened away.  
  
  
  
This time Denna had taken it too far. And Cara would make her pay dearly.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
The solid doors of the Mord'Sith bathing chamber slammed shut behind her as her eyes frantically scanned the damp area. At the last she found whom she had been frantically looking for. There she was, idly resting her elbows on the edge of the basin not even bothering to turn around to face the unknown intruder.  
  
  
  
Cara would have thought that the extensive search for the blonde Mord'Sith would have appeased her, but she could still taste the indignity as a bitter, sour taste on her tongue, causing her blood to boil in her veins all over again.  
  
  
  
"You are disturbing my bath." Denna growled, annoyance ringing clear in her grave tone, unmoving, still with her back to the other Mord'Sith. Obviously Denna thought that the imperious tone alone would enforce her solitude. On every other day it certainly might - just not this time, not with her.  
  
  
  
"Am I, Mistress Denna?" Cara inquired flatly as she came to stand at the edge of the stairs leading into the steaming pool. "How unfortunate," she added bitterly, the mocking undertone well defined in her voice.  
  
  
  
Cara could practically watch the muscles in her back tense as Denna straightened her spine, then ever so slowly turned around to face her.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunate indeed." Denna stated water sloshing at the swell of her breasts as she leaned back against the wall behind her. She pondered her own statement for a moment, then titled her head to one side. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
  
  
"Actually," Cara began thoughtfully, " I wondered if there wasn't rather something you wanted to talk to me about?! Regarding the training of my pet, perhaps? Or maybe even Trina's involvement? "  
  
  
  
Denna pursed her lips tightly and nodded ruefully in feigned sympathy. "You see Cara, I had to realize that you are not ready," she said regretfully, slowly wading through the water in Cara's direction. "Maybe in a couple of years -  maybe even never." Denna walked the few steps out of the water, stopping in front of the younger Mord'Sith. "I just think, that you don't have what it requires to be a true Mord'Sith."  
  
  
  
Cara tried to fight the urge to strike the blonde and bit the insides of her mouth until the metallic taste of blood blossomed on her tongue. "You don't know anything about me!" Cara spit out, trembling as a wave of renewed rage once again washed through her. A hand clenched into a fist over the handle of her Agiel.  
  
  
  
"You are weak, soft-hearted and unworthy to claim yourself as one of us," Denna continued undeterred, grasping Cara's chin with wet fingers, steel blue eyes locked on raging green ones, "now go and let one of your sisters train you until you're a less pathetic sight." With that Denna pushed her and Cara stumbled backwards before she caught her footing again after a few steps.  
  
  
  
As Denna turned back around to re-enter the pool, her rage boiled over and blinded her, deciding in a fleeting moment of insanity that Denna had made her last mistake for the day. Deserved to be punished in her stead.  
  
  
  
As expected, Denna was fast to turn around as soon as the whining scream of an Agiel reached her ears, but in the end not quite fast enough to avoid the blow altogether. The fraction of a dizzy moment after Cara struck her, was everything Cara needed. In a heartbeat Cara had brought the blonde down, hands in a tight grip behind her back and pinned her roughly to the stone floor.  
  
  
  
"How dare you." Denna hissed, somewhat muffled as Cara pressed her face harder to the ground.  
  
  
  
Cara leaned down, to whisper close to Denna's ear, "now, I'm going to show you, how weak and soft-hearted I really am. "  
  
  
  
"I will enjoy punishing you personally for that!" Denna growled, as she struggled to free herself out of Cara's grip.  
  
  
  
"I am most certain you will", Cara acknowledged, nodding even if Denna could not see it, "but you will have to wait for it. First, I am going to train you. "  
  
  
  
Denna chuckled and momentarily stopped in her attempts to break free. "Now I can see, that you have truly lost your mind. "  
  
  
  
Cara laid herself on top of the blonde's back, one hand holding Denna's between their bodies, while the other hand forced its way in between the floor and Denna's flesh. As her fingers reached their final destination, Denna's body went motionless beneath her.  
  
  
  
"What are..." Denna never finished the sentence as Cara's hand pressed in the space between her thighs.  
  
  
  
"Mistress Denna," Cara mocked, "you are enjoying this."  
  
  
  
Denna choked out a barely audible, "not even in the slightest. "  
  
  
  
Cara leaned down, biting playfully at Denna's neck, then trailing with the tip of her tongue over the shell of her ear, excited as the blonde trembled beneath her, "but I can feel it," Cara whispered in her ear, her bare finger pressed deeper and Denna was not able to stifle the soft low moan. "You're all wet for me already."  
  
  
  
"Now enough of this - let go of me." Denna bit down on her lip, obviously trying to react not any further to Cara's intimate assaults, only to break the skin, as Cara pressed with the tip of her finger farther inside of her.  
  
  
  
"Mistress," Cara purred as she pressed in deeper, "tell me that you actually like what I am doing. "  
  
  
  
"No," Denna all but moaned.  
  
  
  
"You actually enjoy when somebody else takes control," Cara pressed, her hand now moving in a steady rhythm.  
  
  
  
Between gasps, Denna tried to reply, "You will.. answer for that... and regret you ever set a foot.. " until Cara's fingers curled inside her and all her sister intended to say was swallowed over another pitiful moan. Cara's lips stretched into a smirk. "I intend to, Mistress Denna, but before I do, I'm going to fuck you so hard," Cara thrust forcefully and Denna eventually groaned, "that you can't walk tomorrow - and the day after that without thinking about me."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As Cara watched Denna, as the blonde forced herself on her knees first, then after a moment got back on her feet, she wondered for a moment if she maybe had overstepped a mark this time.  
  
  
  
Denna was already at the doors as Cara looked up at the blonde and Denna, as if she had felt Cara's gaze on her, turned slightly and met Cara's eyes. Then suddenly smirked. "I am proud of you, Cara", she stated as her gaze grew distant for a moment and she absentmindedly bit down on her lower lip, "I hoped you would demand your place among your sisters," she said eventually, her eyes catching Cara's again. "Well.. I must admit, the intensity of your demand was surprising, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. " She smirked again, a touch of imperiousness bleeding into her voice. " Only a true Mord'Sith takes what is hers and does not ask first if she is allowed to. "  
  
  
  
Cara stared at her blonde sister open-mouthed. "Wait..." She shook her head, trying to bring order to her racing thoughts, "you set this up to... to test me? "  
  
  
  
Denna stared back blankly at her. "Sure I did. Do you really think I would let you touch me? Fuck me, even? "  
  
  
  
Overwhelmed by the recent events Cara just continued to stare at her older sister. Confusion showing clearly on her features.  
  
  
  
"Aww.." the platinum blonde cooed, "you did." Denna chuckled darkly amused as she turned to leave. _"How sweet."_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Any feedback is - as always - very much appreciated!)


End file.
